


A Bit of Chain

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> April Challenge. Sorry to be so late.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Bit of Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) April Challenge. Sorry to be so late.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

It was just a broken chain, pulled from a key ring one year ago. But whenever he fingered its links he could still see another man bent over Viggo's back, hear the echo of his lover's moans. In one moment an icy coil had wrapped tightly around his chest while a fiery miasma choked his lungs.

He carried the chain in his pocket as a reminder of his shock, his anger, of his overwhelming grief. Sean fingered the chain, deliberately brushing the jagged edge created when he wrenched Viggo's keys from the ring and tore Viggo's love from his life.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
